


Mercy

by Something_Clever_or_Not



Series: Dreaming of You [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Choking, F/M, Guilt, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Clever_or_Not/pseuds/Something_Clever_or_Not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night since that nocturnal imbecile had him locked away hes seen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the weird scenario I put these two in.

~1~

“Why?!”

“M-Mercy, please I'm sorry.”

He dreams of her.

Every night he sees her.

Every night since that nocturnal imbecile had him locked away he's seen her.

Whether it be an old memory or a new nightmare, it doesn't really matter anymore the only thing that matters is that he get to see her even if its only for a short while and only in the world of dreams.

And tonight, just like every other night, was no exception.

But tonight was different, tonight she was angry... at him. Of course, he has -had- seen her upset before, usually irritated or maybe even disappointed at one of his 'Grand Exploits', as she had called them, but never angry. No, Mercy never let herself get to the point of anger when around him and had most certainly never directed said hidden emotion at him... well until now.

“Why did you do it, Lex?!” She cried, as her hands began tightening around his throat like a vice. She has him pinned to the mattress in his cell, he can feel the springs digging into his neck and back. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I had to. It was the only way.”

He was lying and he knew she could tell, of course, she did because no one knew Alexander Luthor Jr. better than she does – did, he really does need to stop dong that.

“Bullshit. You could have told me. You could have saved me, Lex, but instead, you let me die with the rest of them! Your father was right you are useless.” She hisses at him through her perfect teeth, – she had lovely teeth but never smiled, which Lex often told her, in the most over the of top ways, was tragic and had told her that he'd get her to smile one day before it was all over, he should have done it sooner. - as her face scrunches up in disgust.

At that he tries to pry her finger from his neck only to have her grip tighten. “I should have done this years ago..” She says before shifting her hands and snapping his neck.

He jolts awake, gasping for air, and his hands immediately flying to his throat to pry away the nonexistent vice around his neck. After a few soothing breaths he lays back down ready to go back to sleep, ready to go through it all over again -she did always say he was a glutton for punishment- just to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first completed fic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely, S_C_o_N


End file.
